moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tihikea Grimtotem
Thank you for reading my page! I am a bit new so if I have any mistakes feel free to let me know in game Appearance Tihikea stands a little over seven feet tall and weighs about the same as any other female tauren, but a bit more than average due to muscle. She has dark horns that face upwards that she likes to hang little trinkets on for special occasions. She has a sleek, midnight coat that is rough to the touch but soft as a newborn kitten when washed. She has plenty of scars from the many battles she has been in. The one most noticable is a long scar going from the top of her forhead diagonal over her right eye and down to her cheek that she received in her particpation in the slaughter atop Thunderbluff. Despite her body made for war, she at the same time can look elegant (from a tauren’s view of course). She has red warpaint of the Grimtotem painted on her at almost all times, unless in a disguise that shows much skin. Her wolf helmet covers the skull painted on her face. She uses red because it is the color of blood and her crimson eyes. Personality Tihikea can be nice, only if you are a Grimtotem or you have her respect. She is very secretive and constantly in thought, but not oblivious to her surroundings. She despises all races (obviously), especially the orcs and goblins. She will take the heads of her enemies and stick them on spikes outside of her cave. She has much respect for those who deserve it. When she is disguised, she is less aggressive as to not attract attention to herself. But she will still be cold hearted and rude. She is very clever and loves to play mind tricks on her enemies. After the Cataclysm, she felt a disturbance (being a shaman). The elements being disturbed, she found it easier to malipulate them by telling them how her enemies are responsible and they have to be stopped. And she LOVES tea. She will collect herbs to make her tea with and has a cup whenever she gets the chance to make some. And her wyvern have also taken a liking to it also. Her Life She was born in Stonetalon mountains in Grimtotem Village. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father was struck down in battle during a raid on a village. The only one she had called family was her older brother Bron. Since she was just a calf she would play with maces and squash little critters like squirrels and rats. As she grew older Bron helped her become more experienced with her maces. As time went on she felt the path of the enhancment shaman as her calling. She loved the feel of bashing in her enemies skulls with her maces. She grew older and became a skilled shaman, striking down anyone who got in her way. She wasn’t the typical peaceful shaman though. She would demand the elements to aid her. Sometimes they would argue back and she once even got blown down a short cliff after the elements got angered by her demanding them. After that she started to just decieve and trick them, that the land was hurting and it was her enemies fault. She was great at tricking them. She used a combination of both trickery and demand. In time her village was being attacked more and more. She and her people ended up having to move further up the mountains, where there was little food and water. That’s why when Cairne was struck down and the time came to take Thunderbluff, they were more than happy. She partnered with her brother as she, her tribe, and other grimtotem tribes traveled to Mulgore and gathered at the base of Thuderbluff. Despite their size, they all scaled the sides of the city with ease and skill. She enjoyed killing the sleeping traitors, they werent worth an honorable death. Their victory was short lived though when Bain, and a traitor Grimtotem showed up and stopped the, stealing their victory from them. When Bain gave the choice to server the Horde or leave, she left. She wouldn’t dare betray the grimtotem. It was the blood that ran through her veins. Though Bron decided to stay. She hates him for that and despite him being her only family, she would love to see him be torn apart for betraying the grimtotem, and most of all, her. Now She travels to Thunderbluff and steals supplies for herself and sometimes even poisons them. She isn’t worried about her brother though because while there, she heard he resides in Orgrimmar now, away from the memories. She travels a lot killing unsuspecting enemies and looking for treasure. She likes to find artifacts like fossils and gold. She travels to Orgimmar every other day hoping to catch her brother alone so she can kill him for betraying her, but he is now a busy blacksmith and almost never leaves the city. Other then Thunderbluff, she she travels to the Under City often to meet with her ally sorcerer. She also goes there to pick up special potions and mixtures, mostly illusion based. She is also meeting with a forsaken who is teaching her to make her own mixtures so she doesn’t have to travel out of her way so much. Home Tihikea lives in Stonetalon, where she was born. Despite the war going on in her land, she doesn’t have the heart to leave. Her cave is actually next to the grove, where there is a constant battle between the horde and alliance. To keep her cave hidden, she had a forsaken sorcerer cast an illusion spell to make it seem like there is no cave there at all. If anyone does happen to pass through, the intruder will experience terrifying hallucinations which will cause him to flee. And if that doesn’t work and they happen to enter her home, either she will strike them down with her two hammers or her wyvern companions will if she is not home. When asked by non-grimtotem or those she doesn’t trust, she simply says she doesn’t have a home and travels a lot but spends most of her time in Thunderbluff. Her Cave Outside of her cave are the heads of her enemies stuck on spikes. Upon entering (if she permits you to), you will see wyvern resting in her cave. She loves their company. There are candles and tribal rug hanging on the right side with her bed right below. To the left, there is a table with different chemicals to make her illusion mixtures. And next to it, a book case filled with books on how to make some of her mixtures and empty vials. Also on the bookcase there are her findings from her treasure hunts. Some of her treasures include fossils, ancient gold coins, a gold cup, and other interesting artifacts. And on the bottom shelf are her warpaints. Outfits Her most common is her shaman robes. The robes are a dark purple and black. Her shoulders that are strapped to her are the same color. When she expects no danger she carries her feathered staff, also a deep purple color. When expecting danger, she has her two favorite maces hanging at her side. She also wears purple bands around her wrists to match her robes. Disguise One When in Thunderbluff she is disguised as a druid. Her robes are yellow and green, and she wears a headdress of yellow and green feathers with yellow wristbands to match. Her staff is a simple wooden staff with a green grip band around it. Disguise Two She uses the same staff from disguise one. But she looks more like a feral druid in battle gear. Yellow and green are still the main colors. She wears a tunic and pants instead of robes. And to add to her disguise, she wears the Thunderbluff tabard. Allies Though her hatred for all other races, she does have some allies from them. These include a bloof elf, more than a few forsaken, and some members of the alliance. Grimful She met Grimful one night in Thunderbluff. She saw him alone by the pond and came up to him and started talking. When saying her name she had accidently let “Grim-“ slip. After hearing that Grimful and she walked behind the inn where they talked then decided to go back to his home where they talked more and he explained more on who he was. She has much respect for Grimful and will do almost any task he asks, though she is not his pet. Stonetalon Wyverns Yes, these are her allies. She has a weakness when it comes to animals. From the war going on in Stonetalon and the goblins killing them, she befriended them. There a decent number who come and go from her cave and a few who actually reside in her cave with her. There’s a specific one she has her eyes set on as her flying companion once she earns his trust more (when she’s lvl 60 she will have him). She has named him Blue for the color of his fur. OOC Grimtotems aren't supposed to be shy, but sometimes my shyness in real life will transfer over to my character by mistake. It's like that with someone new, so after a couple minutes I'll be fine. So if Tihikea seems shy for a Grimtotem, that's why. Thank you to those who understand :) Category:Shaman Category:Horde Category:Horde Shaman Category:Tauren Category:Grimtotem Category:Tauren Shaman